


Forgive Me

by MegaSocky



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gotta change up the tags since people told me they cant find it whoops, I'm making your starter Rowlet because it seems to be the favorite, Other, again player's gender neutral, and if you squint closely there's implied Lillie/Player h, its sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hau's says something tragic after a battle. He tries to apologize for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one before I go back home :^) again I might edit both of the ones I've made later.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone." You lashed out at Hau. He took a step backed, shocked. He rubbed his cheeks where blood started to appear. His eyes got watery. "You.. F-fine! Don't look for me!" He yelled and ran out of the room, slamming the door. You jumped a bit from the sudden noise then shove your face into your hands. "Why? You didn't deserve this. Why why why why wh-" You screamed and threw a fit, knocking over furniture. The door quickly opened, revealing the blonde girl in the white summer dress. "Hey! Did something happen? I saw Hau run out of your house, and-" Lillie saw your expression. "Is everything okay?" You shook your head. "Do you want to talk about it?" You nodded, and Lillie sat next to you. 

 

"Popplio! Use Bubble Beam!" Hau called. Popplio nodded and began shooting bubbles towards Rowlet. Rowlet dodged, and it began diving towards it's opponent, already knowing what you've wanted it to do. Rowlet headbutted into Popplio, knocking it out. "Woo! Great job, Rowlet!" You cheered as it flew towards you. "Hey, Hau. If ya want, I can patch up Popplio for yo-" You've noticed him frowning. "Uh, are you all right?" You ran up to him. "Yeah, I-I'm okay." He lets you spray Popplio with a Potion. Popplio thanked you by pressing it's snout against you. Hau sighed and turned away. "Yo! What's up?" You've asked. "You seem unhappy. Is something wrong?" "No." "What?" "Everything's wrong! You.. You make me feel useless all the time. Sometimes.. I wished you were never my friend." You stepped away shocked. "Wh.. What did I do? Do I make you feel useless? I-I'm sorry." Your breath became shaky. "Do you want me to go away? Do you want me to not exist?" Hau turned around. "I didn't mean too take it that far.. I.." He tried to pull you into a hug. You pushed him away. "I want to be alone for a moment.. sorry." You walked away. Hau wasn't going to leave you alone. He kept apologizing on the way. You finally reached your home. "Hau.. please. I just want to be alone, okay?" "I'm not leaving you alone." You frowned. "Just.. Stay away!" You quickly ran into your home and held onto the door, trying to keep Hau out. "Let me talk! I'm really sorry!" You both kept pushing the door for ten minutes. You've finally gave in, and ran towards a corner to stay away from any human contact, but that didn't stop Hau. He kept bothering you, and you wanted to punch him, but you couldn't.. until.

 

"Oh.. so that's what all the noise was.. I'm sorry." Lillie said. Tears began forming in your eyes, blurring your vision. Lillie rubbed your back. "Shh.. It's okay..." She began shushing you. "I.. I don't know why I'm crying so much.. I'm so confused." Lillie wiped your face with her handkerchief. "Hey hey, let's find Hau. Even if he's angry, he must be worried about you still. After all, he wouldn't be apologizing so much." You sniffed and nodded. "But I-I don't know where he's at, though."  
"It's all right. We both can go look for him. I'll go ask Professor Kukui if he's seen him anywhere." You smiled. "Thanks."

Lillie came back with the news that Kukui didn't see Hau pass by. "Huh. I guess we should check around town?"  
"Eh, I guess?" Lillie asked the people in town if they've seen Hau anywhere while you just followed her around. No one knew, and you were starting to grow more concerned. "He wouldn't have gone that far.. right?" You asked Lillie for assurance. She gave you a confused look. "Hm.. oh!" You've realized something. "Hala. We need to ask Hala."  
"Wh- Oh. Yes, him. Okay, he should know where Hau is. They're pretty close.. right?" You shrugged and gave her an 'I guess'.  
Lillie knocked on Hala's door. "I hope he's home.. He's usually gone on some days." The door opened. "Hm? What are you two here for? Is it something about the Pokemons?" "No. We're here since Hau's been missing. I expected you might know where he ran off to." Lillie said. "Oh, Hau? I haven't seen him." You both sighed defeated. "but I might know where he could have gone." "Oh. Well, where?" Hala smirked. "Here, I'll draw out a map for you-"

"Are you sure we're here?" You asked. "Yes, I'm positive. See that field there-" Lillie pointed out "the grass there is pretty tall. He's probably hiding in there somewhere." "I wonder why this specific location, though?"  
"Oh, that? Uh.." Lillie looked at you nervously. "I rather not talk about it." You raised your eyebrow. "Maybe you should go look for him. He will probably open up to you. I'll be right here when you're done." Lillie gave you a thumbs up. You smiled and nodded at her. You began wading through the tall grass avoiding any rocks or small bugs that might be around. You eventually saw a ball of orange and brown sitting in the grass sniffling. "Hau?" He perked up and saw you. His expression was calm, then he looked angry. "I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore." He said looking away. "I didn't mean it. I was just.. angry." "I thought you hated me, and you wanted me to stay out of your life!" You sighed and sat down next to Hau. He tried to avoid looking at your face, but you touched the wound you've made earlier. "Is it still bleeding?" You asked. He shook his head "Does it hurt?" "Just a little.." He muttered. You let your hands go, and he turns his face away from you. "Hey, I accept your apologies about earlier, but will you forgive me?" Hau hesitated, before answering you. "I didn't want to lose a friend nor ruin our relationship. I just felt weak since I couldn't even beat a battle against you. I'm just dragging you back, aren't I?" You wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay.. I think you're pretty strong, and if you weren't with us, I wouldn't have you to be my friend when I moved in." Hau laughed a bit. "I guess.." You both sat there enjoying the wind blowing against the grass. "Hey, Hau?" "Hm?" You pressed your face against Hau's back. "I have a question." "What is it?" "Do you ever think of me more than a friend sometimes?" He didn't respond. You pushed yourself away from him. "Sorry." "What? No it's fine! I do think of you more than a friend.." "How?" Hau gave you a smile. "Well.." He pulls you closer. You looked at him and start blushing. "Hehe. Can you close your eyes real quick?" Hau asked. You looked confused, but did it anyways. You felt something warm against your cheek. "Okay! You can opened them again." You opened your eyes and saw Hau's face all red. You began laughing. "Did you just kiss me?" Hau hid his face. "I know you did! Don't hide your face." You pulled his hands away from his face. You kiss his forehead before he had the chance to hide his face again. "You're cute." Hau shook his head. You both began laughing until you heard rustling in the grass. "What's taking you so long?" You heard Lillie say as she struggled to walk through the grass. "Lillie, I forgot you were waiting for me! Sorry." You scratched the back of your head. "Hmph. It's all right. How are you feeling, Hau?" Lillie looked at him. "Oh, uh. I'm okay!" "Great! Can we go home now? These Cutieflies keep bothering me." Lillie swats the air. "Sure, let's go home. I'm tired." Lillie left early since she had to run an errand. You held hands with Hau. "So.. what now?" You looked at Hau. "I don't know. Should we be doing something? I don't know how this works haha.." "It doesn't have to change. We can just.. do what we've always done." Hau thought about it. "Yeah, that's cool!" You smiled. You both went to look for some Pokemons before going back home. You were glad Hau was happy again.


End file.
